Zero
by nexusmaster
Summary: A series of oneshots that are based on the awesome Rockman Zero commercials. Hints of ZeroxCiel. Short, but I hope it's satisfactory. Complete!
1. True Awakening

**A/N: These are just quick one-shots based off of the Megaman Zero commercials that aired in Japan. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman, nor the commercials aired.**

**True Awakening**

'We were so close,' A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes hiccupped, 'they all sacrificed their lives,' another tear trailed down her face, 'and for what?' She flinched, the pain of the Arcadian Hunter's grip getting to her. She held back another sob as they bound her hands behind her back. Sadly, she looked up at the ruins before the massive army of Arcadia. The ruins were massive, but a lone structure stuck out from the rest. It looked like a giant tower, rounded at the top. It was the only structure in moderately good condition.

"All units take aim!" Ciel gasped when she two searchlights focus on the structure, giving the Arcadian soldiers and Golems a clear target.

"NO!" Ciel dashed forward in one last desperate attempt to stop them. However, she felt herself fall to the wayside, the large hand of a Golem reach out to take her. One last tear left her eye, her screams of protest muffled by gunfire, 'Please, please stop!'

Then it happened. When a shell struck the large circle on the ruin, it cracked, revealing the legendary warrior held within. His eyes snapped open, wandering what had disturbed his sleep. When his sharp eyes saw the crying girl among the army of Arcadian Hunters, he knew what he had to do. Breaking the bonds that held him, the entire tower was illuminated in a massive explosion, blowing apart the majority of the forces.

----------

'Where am I? Why is it so hot?" Ciel's eyes blinked open, her senses beginning to work again. As she glanced around her, she gasped in surprise. Everything was engulfed in flames and covered with the body parts of Arcadia's forces. When she finally noticed that she was being held in someone's arm, she looked to see who it was, only to feel her breath catch in her throat, "Z-Zero," She whispered in disbelief. She yelped when his grey eyes shifted to hers, silently asking who she was, "Zero, my name is Ciel. Please, help me."

Zero stared at her for a few seconds before a rumbling sound interrupted them. He looked beyond a group of flames to see a Golem rise out of the ashes, a squad of Hunters grouped around it. He gently set Ciel down and faced the new foe. When Ciel saw him step forward, she knew he had agreed to help her, at least for now.

"Thank you Zero," She said quietly, relief washing over her. She watched in amazement and worry as Zero weaved around the bursts of plasma from the Arcadian Hunters, slashing off their arms and dispelling them with ease. Her astonishment continued as Zero stood before the mighty Golem, fearlessly examining its thick armor, "Zero," She called to him when his Buster fire bounced off its chest, "aim for its head, its armor is weak there!" Ciel screamed when the Golem's hand shot out to grab her, using her as a shield.

Zero's eyes thinned dangerously, though he wasn't sure why, he hated what the Golem was doing. Putting wander aside, Zero ran towards the Golem, dodging the powerful beam of energy that shot out from its mouth. When he had reached the Golem, he hopped onto its waist and scaled it chest with one leap, "RAAH!" Zero let out a cry as he drove his Z-Saber into the Golem's head, watching as it shut down and released Ciel. Instinctively, he caught her and got down on top of Ciel as the Golem exploded, covering them with shrapnel.

---

Ciel sighed mentally. For the second time that day, she slowly opened her eyes, immediately meeting two onyx orbs. She yelped in surprise until she remembered who owned those eyes, "Zero," She stared at him in amazement, "you're alright!" She got up and started removing small bits of scrap metal from his back. He truly was legendary, showing his strength as he tossed off the bulky piece of metal that pinned him to his knees.

Zero stood up and brushed himself off, only to be tackled by a flash of gold. With confusion in his eyes, he looked down at Ciel as she hugged him. Little did he know, the girl hugging him was both relieved and sad at the same time.

Finally, the Crimson Hunter was awakened, but at a terrible price of lives.

**A/N: Fin. I hope I did a good job with that. Like I said before, these are based off of the commercials because they're awesome and seem to give a different setting to events. Please read and review!**


	2. The Need to Save

**A/N: Time for Rockman Zero 2!**

**Disclaimer: Same as last one, I don't own.**

**The Need to Save**

Zero held in a curse as he was slammed into the wall for the umpteenth time. He pulled at the claws locking him to the wall, anger burning in his onyx colored orbs. He glared up at the panther-type reploid holding him. Earlier, said enemy had identified himself as Panter Flauclaws, a student of Harpuia. Zero glanced in front of him, silently warning the Resistance Members to stay back. It was a direct assault by this Panter, and he was succeeding so far.

"Zero," Ciel watched as Zero struggled to get out of the crushing hold. She gasped when Panter faced the Resistance, his mouth opening to reveal a cannon, "No!" She sprang in front of the Resistance and shielded them as best her body could, the little girl Alouette gripping her in fear.

Zero's eyes thinned when he saw Panter threatening the Ciel and the others, power washing over him. From the outside, his crimson armor was flashing gold as he finally broke free from Panter's hold. Taking out the Chain Rod he was given earlier, her spun it around, slashing at Panter's form mercilessly. He gave the Chain Rod another swing, hooking the weapon around Panter's waist and ripping it out, damaging him beyond repair, "RAAH!" Zero took his Z-Saber and drove into Panter, finishing him instantly.

The Crimson Hunter landed, panting in exhaustion. He allowed a small smile when Ciel threw her arms around him, glad that he was alright, "You alright Ciel?"

Ciel released him and nodded, "Yes, thanks to you Zero," her eyebrows twisted as her face fell, "I'm sorry you were put in danger again Zero, it's my fault." She looked up when Zero grunted.

"Stop apologizing for that Ciel," Zero looked down at Alouette, "I'm happy to do it." He patted her on the head as Alouette hugged him herself, her small arms squishing her plushy against his face.

Ciel watched Alouette as she began talking to Zero, her big eyes shining with respect and admiration, "Still, you shouldn't have to fight." She was quiet when she said this, not wanting Zero to contradict her again.

**A/N: I hope this was satisfactory. Please read and review!**


	3. Onegai!

**A/N: Rockman Zero 3!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Onegai!**

"Please Zero, stop!" Ciel called to the Crimson Hunter as he was thrown back again. His helmet was cracked, circuitry showing under the burned and scraped covering. He tore himself from the ground and coughed blood onto the green grass. The flowers, though entwined in a battlefield, still shown with brilliance, "Zero please!"

Zero ignored her worried cries and got to his knees, breathing hard as his body protested the beatings. He gripped the Recoil Rods and pushed himself to his feet, his footing shaky at first. With one last charge, Zero drove the Recoil Rods into the large giant of a machine in front of him. The attack blew a gaping hole through the machine's body, the frame freezing in mid-step.

"Zero," Ciel tried not to cry as she saw Zero fall to his knees once more, more blood seeping from him. She covered her mouth to hold a sob when Zero dragged himself upright once more, standing as tall as he could as the giant fell apart in front of him. When the dust settled, Ciel was running to him, helping him remain on his feet, "Zero, come on, we'll get you some help!" She froze when Zero's eyes shifted to her. They were still sharp with determination, as if he didn't realize that his enemy was destroyed, "Zero,"

---------

The blonde leader of the Resistance watched Zero sleep patiently. Her eyes were still stinging with unshed tears as she watched, cursing herself for always making him fight unbeatable foes, 'What kind of leader am I!?' She looked down and closed her eyes, feeling that she was no longer worthy to even look at him.

"C-Ciel," Zero sat up slowly, his body screaming in pain, "are you alright?"

The young scientist simply smiled at him. Zero was known to say little, and the fact that he had said her name with so much tenderness really touched her. She didn't expect romantic feelings from the warrior, but to know he was her friend was more than comforting, "Zero, you should think about yourself."

Zero shook his head, "I do, but I think of you and the others first, it's my jo…" Zero was cut off when Ciel snatched his hand up, her hair covering her face.

"PLEASE ZERO, please," She rested her head in his palm, "please don't push that hard again." Her shoulders shook as she mourned, "I don't want to lose another friend." She cried as Zero watched over her. She cried for Elpizo, Passy, the Resistance Soldiers that lost their lives, every wound Zero suffered for her, and for X, "Please don't leave me."

"I won't Ciel," Zero comforted her as best he could, "I swear I'll always come back."

Onegai means please in Japanese. If I misspelled it, please inform me.

**A/N: Kind of sad, but I hope you liked it. Please read and review!**


	4. Zero Hour

**A/N: Final one sadly, perhaps I will write a ZX fic… oh well, let's finish this thing up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Zero Hour**

Ciel tossed and turned in her bed. Ever since they got involved in Area Zero, nightmares racked her brain to the core. She tossed again, images of Zero using his new Zero Knuckle as he faced armies of foes. Then she saw what she didn't want to see. It was an image of Zero in black and white. He looked as if he was holding something, smiling to himself. Then, the image dissolved, "NO, Zero!"

"Ciel," The Crimson Hunter burst into her room, Z-Saber ready, "what's wrong!?" He ran over to her side as she shook from her nightmare. Zero put his Z-Saber away and put his hand on her shoulder, "Ciel, what happened?"

Ciel responded by embracing Zero as if he were going to disappear right then, "Zero," she continued to shake as she clutched onto him, "please don't leave." He stared at her sadly as she stroked his hair and gripped his back. She was trying to hold on to him forever.

"Ciel," Zero held her that night. Unfortunately, as he left to face Weil one last time, he was never to return.

--------

Ciel looked down at a sleeping Alouette, sadness in her eyes. Peace once again came over their lives as the world enjoyed new found freedom. However, a hole in her heart was a mighty price to pay, 'It's the least I can do, the least I can do to repay all the other sacrifices made.' Ciel stroked Alouette's long hair and smiled.

"Zero… don't… leave." Alouette mumbled in her sleep. This made Ciel frown. Ever since Zero's disappearance, Alouette hadn't been the same. She had come to look at Zero as an older brother, maybe even a father.

'She couldn't have picked a better person to cherish.' Ciel tightened her hold on Alouette. She sighed and looked up just in time to see Mother Elf descend to her, "M-Mother Elf!?"

"Yes," She dropped right in front of Ciel's face and released a small crimson elf, "Zero's time is not up, he can still protect." She motioned to the tiny elf as it dropped into her open hand. Silently, Mother Elf left Ciel, the scientist staring at the crimson being in disbelief.

Ciel continued to stare at the elf, "Zero… you're alive." She smiled at his spirit, her mind already working on ways to use it so he can continue to protect, "Please Zero, help me one more time."

"Of course Ciel, anything," She jumped when Zero's voice echoed in her mind.

She gently held Zero's Elf to her, "Thank you Zero, thank you for everything."

**A/N: Wish the Zero series hadn't ended that way, but that's Zero's style. Go out in a blaze of glory and return in an odd way. I hope you enjoyed these short one-shots! Please review!**


End file.
